warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Omens of the Fallen
Story of Berrykit and Bushkit, kits of Flamepelt -Leafwhisker 15:01, November 25, 2009 (UTC) Note: If u read what it was about then no they don't have powers higher than StarClan.. well sorta the problem is, is that... nvm, I don't want to spoil it My writing style is so different now. Thank you English teacher, you helped me so :) This series is called Fallen to Dust, the titles in this series may have the word Fallen in them... just maybe FrostClan IvyClan Chapter One Lightningstar saw lightning in the dark lighting the sky. She sighed and remembered Dragonstar's prophecy, "Two kits will be born with hard tasks, and one will kill the other." She thought of Berrykit and Bushkit, how they longed to be apprentices the day after they were born. They were her kin, would that mean they are part of the prophecy? Lightningstar looked at the sky then slowly drifted off, thinking about the two kits. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Berrykit, lookatme!" mewed Bushkit and she leaped in the air. "Weeeee!" Berrykit smiled and rolled in the snow, making her face white. Bushkit giggled and ran over to Lightningstar. "Hi!" she squeaked and stared at her mouse. "What's that?" "This is a mouse." Lightningstar replied. Berrykit gazed at it in wonder and asked, "Do you eat it?" Lightningstar smiled and nodded. "Yes we do." "What does it taste like?" "Berrykit! Stop bothering the clan leader!" yowled Flamepelt and Berrykit flatened her eyes. "Bye." she told Lightningstar and scampered away. Lightningstar looked at the kit and smiled, remembering Firekit and Thunderkit. "Live a good life." she murmmered and padded to her den. Berrykit watched her pad away and slowly cried and slowly fell away, tears drying on her cream face. - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - "Berrykit! Get up!" squeaked Bushkit and she fell on the ground by her sister. "Berrykit, if you don't get up soon I'll bite you!" At that Berrykit shot up and hissed at Bushkit, "Not if I bite you first!" and she lunged at Bushkit, knocking her off her paws. "Wow, Berrykit you're good!" mewed Firekit and Berrykit smiled. "Thanks." she meowed and Bushkit swatted her ears. "Oww!" Berrykit whined and padded away. "Momma, Bushkit hurt me!" Flamepelt looked at saw flecks of blood on Berrykit's ear. "Berrykit, you are bleeding!" shireked Flamepelt and carried her to Whitestripes, her mother's littermate. Whitestripes looked at Berrykit and purred. "Looks like her first scratch." he meowed and when to got horsetail. "Just so she doesn't get an illness from it I'm putting horsetail on the wound." Flamepelt nodded and looked worried but Berrykit stared in wonder. "Wow, you learned that?" Whitestripes nodded and put horsetail on her ear. "Momma, can I be like Whitestripes?" Flamepelt looked startled but nodded. "Yes but I thought you wanted to be a warrior." "That was before you brought me here, I'll thank Bushkit! I wanna be just like Whitestripes!" Whitestripes smiled and meowed to Flamepelt, "She's fine, just shock." Flamepelt nodded and went back to the Nursery with Berrykit. "Berrykit, come on." But Berrykit wanted to stay forever and learn different herbs and what medicine helped cats and what didn't. "Bushkit Bushkit!" mewed Berrykit as her ran to the Nursery. "I'm gonna be like Whitestripes!" Bushkit looked puzzled. "I thought you wanted to be a warrior?" Berrykit then stopped, she wanted to be a warrior too, but shealso wanted to be like Whitestripes. Maybe she could help him sometimes while she was a warrior! "Bushkit, I'm gonna be a warrior, and I'll help Whitestripes too!" Bushkit nodded. "Yay! You still get to train with me!" Berrykit smiled. "I remember when Littlepaw helped Starlingface when he was a warrior!" "Yeah!" squeaked a voice and Berrykit saw Firekit watching them, but mainly Berrykit. "You are gonna be a warrior!" Berrykit nodded. "Yup, I'm gonna help Whitestripes too." Firekit lunged at Dewkit who was sleeping and woke her up. "Hi Dewkit!" mewed Bushkit and Dewkit nodded. "Hi Bushkit, hi Berrykit." she squeaked and went back to sleep. "Dewkit is lazy!" muttered Firekit and Berrykit fell over laughing. "That's funny!" squeaked Bushkit and fell over Berrykit. "I can't wait till we're apprentices." mewed Firekit, "We will be able to hunt and everything!" Bushkit nodded. "It'll be fun!" Flamepelt watched her kits and sighed. She'd hate it when they felt the Nursery to be apprentices, but she'd be happy all the same. "Flamepelt, they'll be okay." meowed Sunleaf and Flamepelt nodded. Nothing could or would hurt her kits, nothing. "Berrykit, Bushkit, let's play Stalk the Mouse!" mewed Firekkit and Berrykit and Firekit closed their eyes, while Bushkit ran around them in circles. "Weeeeeeee! I'm winning!" cried Bushkit then Berrykit snatched her tail and pulled it towards her. "No, I win!" Firekit opened his eyes and stared in amazement. Berrykit had dragged Bushkit by the tail right next to her. "How'd you know I was there?" whined Bushkit and Berrykit shrugged. "Guess maybe?" Firekit nodded. "Maybe it's just her lucky day!" Berrykit purred. "I hope so!" Firekit watched Flamepelt and shivered. "Berrykit, you momma is watching you." he squeaked at ran to Dewkit who just woke up from her nap. "What momma?" Berrykit asked and looked back at Bushkit. "Berrykit, you know that your apprentice cemonony is coming closer right?" Berrykit nodded. "So?" "Well, do you really want to be a warrior?" Berrykit nodded. "Yes, I've always wanted to be one!" Flamepelt nodded. "Off you go then." Berrykit ran to Bushkit, Firekit, and Dewkit and started playing Stalk the Mouse, hthis time she was the mouse and they had to catch her. "Berrykit, Bushkit!" called Flamepelt after what it seemed a few sunrises. "Time to come and take a nap!" Berrykit groaned she hated naps, she wanted to be a warrior now, fight cats and hunting mice. Slowly she dragged herswlf to the Nursery and sighed. "Night Firekit, night Bushkit." she mewed and slowly fell asleep. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bushkit woke up and saw Berrykit playing with Dewkit and Firekit. "Can I play?" she asked and Berrykit nodded. "Sure! We're playing a new game called, "Attack the Warrior!" so far I'm been a warrior and Dewkit and Firekit were enemies. Now that you're up we can work together!" Bushkit purred. "Okay, let's play!" Dewkit lunged at her but she dodged and Berrykit tackled Dewkit. "Wow, we make a good team!" mewed Berrykit and swatted Firekit's side. Dewkit fell on top of Berrykit and mewed, "Yay! We won!" Berrykit laughed and quickly got on her paws. "Okay, I'm on Berrykit's team!" mewed Firekit and Dewkit and Bushkit laughed. "Firekit's in love!" they chanted and fell over laughing. "Not true!" muttered Firekit and swatted Bushkit's ears. "Hey!" Bushkit mewed, half laughinghalf yelling. "Sorry." Firekit mewed and padded away. "You didn't have to make him leave!" whined Berrykit and glared at Bushkit. "I hate you!" and she ran out of the Nursery into the forest. "Berrykit no!" squeaked Dewkit and ran to Flamepelt and mewed, "Berrykit ran into the forest!" Flamepelt ran to the middle of camp and when Firekit tried to follow she screeched, "No! You could die!" "But she is my friend too!" mewed Firekit, longing in his eyes. Flamepelt's gaze softened and she nodded. "I understand but you need to stay here where it's safe." Firekit nodded and scampered to the Nursery. "Berrykit, be safe!" he whispered and slowly went to sleep. Chapter Two Bushkit kicked at her sleep and muttered, "Berrykit!" every heartbeat or so. "Bushkit, wake up!" mewed Berrykit. "What?" she asked, blinking away sleep. "Today we are gonna be warriors!" "Really?" "Just kidding!" mewed Firekit and jumped on Bushkit and swatted her belly. "Hey, that's not nice!" Bushkit protested and batted Berrykit's tail. "Hey!" she squeaked and swatted her sister's ears. "Let's play the Daring Game!" mewed Dewkit and they all looked puzzled. "What's that Daring Game?" asked Berrykit. "It's when you dare cats to do stuff they really wouldn't." "Oh. okay, let's play!" mewed Firekit and padded to the clearing by the Nursery. "Come on, we cat play here!" Berrykit nodded and sat by Bushkit and Firekit. "Okay, Berrrykit, I dare you to attack Flamepelt!" mewed Dewkit and Berrykit fell over. "That's easy!" Berrykit mewed and lunged at Flamepelt, swatting her belly. Flamepelt glared at her and went talk with Lightningstar. Firekit laughed and motioned Berrykit to come sit back down. "Okay," mewed Berrykit, "I dare Firekit to bug Eagle-eyes!" Firekit glared at her and trotted to the warriors den. "Hi dad!" he mewed and Eagle-eyes glared at him. "Don't do that!" he hissed and shoved him away. Berrykit laughed and looked at Bushkit who fell on Dewkit she was laughing so hard. "Okay, Berrykit, I dare you to attack Firekit." mewed Dewkit and she smiled. "Easy!" mewed Berrykit and she leaped at Firekit, knocking him off his paws. "See? Told ya!" mewed Berrykit happily. Dewkit stared and Bushkit just looked at her sister. She attacks like she was born to. ''Bushkit thought, amazed. Berrykit stared as she got up. "How did I do that?" she asked Bushkit who just shook her head. "Maybe you have a magic power!" hushed Dewkit. "Awesome!" squeaked Berrykit but she stopped herself. "What about Bushkit?" Dewkit shrugged. "Maybe she has a different power, like knowing what cats think." Firekit stared and then mewed, "Dewkit, tomorow is our apprentice ceromony!" Dewkit's ears pricked up. "Oh, I forgot!" she mewed. Berrykit looked both happy and sad at the same time, hoping they could have a day to play. "Berrykit," mewed Bushkit, "Why are you sad?" "I'm not sad!" mewed Berrykit and looked away from her sister. "Yes you are!" mewed Dewkit. "Oh! Berrykit wants Firekit to stay!" gasped Bushkit and she laughed. "Berrykit's in love! Berrykit's in love!" she chanted. Berrykit glared at her and went back to the den. "I'm going to bed!" she spat and padded slowly to the Nursery. "What's with her?" asked Dewkit and Bushkit shrugged. "She is just mad." she mewed and went to Flamepelt. - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - Berrykit woke up and saw Bushkit standing over her. "Hi sis!" she mewed and swatted her ears. Berrykit glared at her, remembering Bushkit teasing her and stalked away. "Berrykit, what's wrong?" mewed Firekit and Dewkit laughed. Bushkit glared at Dewkit to make her stop and Dewkit then stopped laughed and stared at Firekit and Berrykit. "Berrykit," Firekit mewed, "Me and Dewkit are gonna be apprentices today, aren't you happy for us?" Berrykit nodded then glared at Bushkit. "Bushkit as been teasing me about liking you." Berrykit mewed. Firekit looked at her and sighed. "Don't let it get to you." he mewed and sighed. "But, Firekit, she won't stop!" mewed Berrykit. "Berrykit, she's stop, I promise." mewed Firekit and Berrykit nodded. "Okay, I believe you." she mewed and padded towards the clearing. "I believe you." Berrykit whispered to herself, "I believe you." Chapter Three Bushkit saw a funny shape in the sky and then poked Berrykit. "Hey, Berrykit, what's that?" "That's the moon mousebrain!" she hissed and went back to sleep. Bushkit left hot, she didn't like being called names, worst if they were from her sister! "Hey, Berrykit," mewed Dewkit, "You wanna play with me?" Berrykit nodded. ''I guess she's fine now that she is up. Bushkit thought, still confused. Berrykit bounded over to Dewkit tthen remembered something. Oh! You and Firekit are gonna be apprentices today!" she mewed. Dewkit nodded. "And Goldentail is gonna have kits!" she mewed. "Who's?" Berrykit asked and Dewkit shrugged. "I don't know but I'm guessing Liontail's, they always share tounges together everyday!" "Yeah, guess so." Berrykit mewed, still disapointed that Dewkit and Firekit wouldn't be in the Nursery anymore after today. "Berrykit, it is okay to like Firekit." Dewkit said. "Oh uh, thanks." Berrykit muttered. Dewkit smiled. "Firekit and I will still have to clean the Nursery, you'll still see us." Berrykit brightened. "Okay!" she mewed and lea[ed on Bushkit, grazing her back, and oddly enough the wound healed itself. "Great StarClan!" Berrykit muttered and Bushkit gasped, hoping no cat had seen it. "Bushkit, how do you do that!" mewed Berrykit and Bushkit shrugged. "I don't know but I hope it stops, I don't want to be a freak!" Berrykit stared. "How is that being a freak?" she mewed then went down to a whisper, "You can never die!" Bushkit stared, not thinking about that. Never dying? That was awesome but what if Berrykit died? Then I could never see my sister again! "Bushkit, maybe I have the power too, maybe I can't die!" Berrykit whispered. Bushkit nodded. "But how do we get them?" "I don't know, maybe StarClan thought we would do something great and they didn't want us to die so we could stop it." "Wait, Berrykit, you remember to rogue that killed Dragonstar?" "Yeah, so?" "Well, two leaders died trying to kill him, maybe we will kill him instead!" "Yeah, maybe that's why we have those powers!" Bushkit shrugged. "Maybe, but we don't know if you have the power too." Berrykit gasped. "Scratch me!" she whispered and Bushkit dragged her claw through her sister's ear and sure enough it healed. Berrykit gasped then ran towards Whitestripes. "Berrykit, what are you doing?" Bushkit hissed, following her sister. Berrykit just hissed and ran to Whitestripes. "Whitestripes, I have to tell you something!" Berrykit mewed and Whitestripes looked at Berrykit and smiled. "What is it, little kit?" "I have to show you something." Berrykit breathed just as Bushkit come towards her. Berrykit glared t her sister and sliced her belly open. Whitestripes gasped and in a heartbeat the wound healed itself. "StarClan... they never told me this." he gasped and stared at Bushkit. "Can you do that too?" "Yeah, Whitestripes, do you remember Blizzard?" "Yeah, but I don't want to, he killed my mother." Bushkit and Berrykit both gasped. "But Flamepelt never told us that!" Berrykit mewed and Whitestripes nodded. "Yeah, she doesn't want to remember that either." Berrykit nodded, remembering something Flamepelt had told her. She gasped. "Flamepelt, well she never said him by name but she said the rogue that killed Dragonstar aged slowly, is that true?" Whitestripes nodded. Berrykit looked at Whitestripes and stared at him in confusion. "But, why doesn't Blizzard age fast?" she asked and Whitestripes shook his head. "I don't know, but if I get a prophecy about you I will tell you right away." Berrykit nodded and padded back the Nursery with Bushkit right behind her. Chapter Four Berrykit looked at the apprentice's den and sighed. She and Bushkit had to wait another day before the became apprentices and she was already sad that Firepaw and Dewpaw already became Dewdrop and Firefoot. She sighed and then a call made her freeze. "Gather around the Snow Mound for the Clan meeting!" Lightningstar called and Bushkit and Berrykit came running out followed by Flamepelt and Snowfrst and her kits Blurrykit and Rainkit. "Two kits have waiting for 6 moons and are ready to become apprentices!" Lightingstar yowled and Berrykit froze. "Step forward, Berrykit." Lightningstar commanded and Berrykit padded to the clearing. "Firefoot, though young you are ready for your first apprentice, you will mentor Berrypaw." Berrypaw swelled with joy as she touched noses with her mentor. "Bushkit, step forward." Lightningstar meowed and Bushkit stepped by Lightningstar. "Liontail, you are ready to have an apprentice, you will mentor Bushpaw!" Buspaw glanced at Berrypaw and she smiled. Berrypaw looked at Firefoot and shyly smiled. Firefoot grinned and padded over to Dewdrop and whispered something in her ear. Dewdrop looked at Berrypaw and smiled making Berrypaw grow hot. “Go rest for now.” Firefoot meowed and Berrypaw nodded and ran towards the apprentice den to be greeted by Leafpaw and Flamepaw. “Hi Berrypaw!” they meowed and Berrypaw smiled, this was the first and best day as an apprentice. - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - Bushpaw looked at the clearing and sighed, today was her first day training and she wanted to be better than Berrypaw. “Bushpaw!” Liontail meowed and Bushpaw sprang up. “Bushpaw,” Liontail repeated, “We are going to practice battle training today!” Bushpaw smiled and turned around to see Berrypaw looking at her with a smirk on her face. Bushpaw quickly turned around and looked at the clearing. “What's the matter Bush''kit''?” smirked Berrypaw, “Are you maybe'' scared''?” Bushpaw shook her head and slowly padded towards Liontail and Firefoot. "Firefoot," Bushpaw started, "whaat is wrong with your apprentice?" "Bushpaw! That's no way to talk to a warrior!" "Sorry." "Now, what do you think is wrong with Berrypaw?" Liontail asked. "Berrypaw is acting really rude and snotty." "Okay, I'll talk to her about that." Firefoot meowed and Bushpaw smiled. "Thanks." Berrypaw looked at her sister and sighed, nothing could stop Bushpaw for telling on her sister. Berrypaw padded to Firefoot and sighed. Firefoot glared at his apprentice and starting telling her about what Bushpaw said. Bushpaw smiled and padded to the forest with Liontail, and caught two mice. Chapter Five Berrypaw sighed, after Firefoot made her clean the Elder's bedding she was worn out. "Hey, Berrypaw." Leafpaw hissed. "What?" "Firestorm isn't so bad." Berrypaw glared at him and slowly went on working. Firestorm woke up and smiled at the apprentice. "Hi Berrypaw." Berrypaw smiled, At least Leafpaw was right. she thought. Fireclaw looked at Berrypaw with a rude look. "You're just like Dragonstar, so perfect!" "No! Bushpaw and Dewdrop always teased me, how's that perfect?" "You get everything." "Do not! I never had.... had a friend.." Fireclaw looked at her and sighed, "Then run away." "Never! I live here!" "Then fake die." "You just want you get ride of me." "Smart kit, now leave." Berrypaw glared at them and sreeched as a cat took her away. Fireclaw grinned, "Good bye, ugly." Firestorm glared at her den mate. "How could you?" "She will kill us all." End, next book is Fallen Hope Category:Fan Fictions